


Already Gone

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Dust In The Wind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First and last kiss, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Emotional Baggage, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Sadness, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: The Winchesters won. Chuck was dead, and Cas wants what’s best for them.Cas never died in “Despair” he and Dean were able to hold Billie off until she died, but Cas still had time to confess.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester & Castiel
Series: Dust In The Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094636
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Already Gone

Dean was happy. They did it! Chuck was gone and Jack was in his place. It was over.

“What comes next?” Sam asked

Cas knew this was the end of the line for Team Free Will.

“You boys get in that car and drive away” Cas said softly 

“What the hell are you talking about Cas?” Dean asked. It then occurred to him he never said ‘I love you back’ he’d just pulled Cas into a hug and answered Sam’s call. “If this is about my reaction to what you told me I’m sorry. I was in shock. After all those years of being a blunt instrument, the screwup, the grunt, and the demon I never believed I could be loved. Much less by the most selfless and perfect angel.” 

Dean was near tears “Cas I love you”

Cas fully expected the empty to show up and take him right then and there, but no. His sadness over what was to come overwhelmed his happiness of being loved.

“I know and that’s why I have to do this. When Jack died I made a deal with the empty. His soul in Heaven for me in the empty, but she didn’t want my immediate death. She wanted to wait until I experienced a moment of true happiness”

“Cas-“ Sam began. He wanted to tell the angel not to give up. They’d find something, but Cas cut him off keeping his attention on Dean, and Sam knew this wasn’t his fight. He didn’t want his best friend to leave, but this was between Dean and Cas.

“I can’t let you love me Dean. If I stay I’ll be sent to the empty, and we both know you won’t move on, and I can’t be responsible for any more of your suffering. I just can’t. Go find Lisa, find someone who makes you happy. You can live a full life”

“You make me happy and I’d choose 5 minutes with you over a lifetime with anyone else” Dean said

“I know, that’s why I have to do this.” Cas said sorrowfully

“Do what? Leave? No matter where you’ll go I’ll still love you” Dean said desperately

“Not if you can’t remember me.” 

Dean paled and his eyes went wide in horror “no. Cas please. Don’t do this. We’ll figure it out.” Dean was in tears

“Goodbye Dean” Cas said as tears ran down his cheek

“No! I can’t- I can’t say goodbye”

“You don’t have to” Cas started “I’m already gone”

With that Castiel kissed Dean. At first Dean thought Cas had relented and returned the passionate kiss, but soon realized his memories of his soulmate were fading, and tried to pull away. Cas then used grace to knock Dean out and he placed the love of his life in the drivers seat of the beloved Impala. 

Cas turned to Sam fully expecting a look of shame and horror, but instead found a look of understanding. 

“Cas I understand where this is coming from. Do you know how many times I wish I could’ve erased the memories of a girlfriend to protect her? I know you want to protect us, Dean especially, but please Cas.”

“I’m sorry Sam” Cas said reaching his hands to his best friend’s forehead.

“Wait!” Sam called out. He embraced the angel in a tight hug. Both of them crying knowing they’d never see each other again. When they broke away Sam passed out and Cas placed him beside his brother. 

Cas stepped in the back of the Impala placed a hand on each brother’s shoulders, and whispered “goodbye my family” before stepping out. 

He waited by Baby for an hour until the brothers woke up, and started driving away. Blissfully unaware of the broken heart they left behind.


End file.
